ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Reid
Patricia Reid (d. 2020s) is a biologist and a close friend of the Walltalkers. Patricia went to the same elementary school as Janice Walltalker and the two became best friends, though in her childhood she knew Roy but they never became friends. At one point, Patricia and Janice rescued a group of children from several kidnappers. After getting her diploma, Patricia moved to Nebraska for unknown reasons. In 2015, Patricia provided shelter to Janice and Roy Walltalker, both of whom were now married. Janice believed that she may be able to aid them in their journey. That night, Patricia caught Reba Silo Walltalker and her robots watching her house from a distance. The next day, Patricia discussed the Walltalkers’ quest with her guests, and subsequently allowed them to spend several days at her home. In order to help them finish the quest safely, she also gave them supplies. Janice would later call Patricia and tell her they succeeded in their mission. In the years following this, Patricia became famous for her work as a biologist. At some point she took a husband and had a son named Saul. Before the Third NoHead War, Patricia passed away, and her son Saul eventually became a biologist as well. Biography Early life Patricia went to the same elementary school as Janice Walltalker. Although Patricia initially thought Janice to be stuck-up and arrogant, the two of them quickly became the best of friends. She also knew Roy Walltalker, and was generally decent to him. She also won the field day contest in sixth grade, though her prideful, independent streak nearly prevented this. Seven years later, she attended BYU college in Provo. There, she defended Janice when even Roy doubted her, something Janice was willing to do for her, in any case. During their second semester, Janice engaged in a nasty row with Roy, which caused her to leave behind her possessions in the classroom. Patricia saw this and brought them to Janice, which she was very grateful for. At one point, Patricia and Janice realized a group of children would die, and took matters into their own hands. Although Patricia nearly died fighting off the responsible kidnappers, Janice intervened, saving her life. Together, they were able to get the children away safely. After getting her diploma, Patricia moved to Nebraska for unknown reasons. Reunion with Janice Walltalker In 2015, Patricia provided shelter to Janice and Roy Walltalker, both of whom were now married, to her surprise. When they came up across her home, Janice revealed that it is the home of her old friend, and that she may be able to aid them in their journey. That night, Reba and her robots watched Patricia’s house from a distance, hoping to find the Walltalkers, having previously learned of Roy’s mission. However, Reba’s scanners picked up nothing. After scanning the rest of the neighborhood, Reba left for home. Patricia, who was still awake, had witnessed this event with apprehension. The next day, Patricia discussed the Walltalkers’ quest with her guests. Roy revealed that he suspected Reba Silo was the mysterious thief who had stolen the wall. Already knowing Reba, Patricia expressed doubt that they will survive the encounter with the latter. She allowed them to spend the next few days at her house, and played with Janice whenever she could. In order to help them finish the quest safely, she also gave them food and a new set of clothes. After several days of rest, the Walltalkers continued their journey. Janice would later call Patricia and tell her they had finished their mission successfully. Later life In the years following this, Patricia became a great biologist and was famous for her work. At some point she took a husband and had a son, who she named Saul. Before the Second NoHead War, Patricia passed away, and her son Saul eventually became a biologist as well. Physical description Patricia Reid has black hair and fair, tough skin. She is also slender. She is usually seen in no-sleeve shirts. Personality and traits Patricia is free-spirited, kind, and intelligent. She respects all life forms. She is very good at training animals, as she could teach a lion in the wild to speak, and has bragged about teaching a parrot to sing the band Muse’s “Uprising.” She keeps duck pastures and spends most of her spare time hiking, reading, and gardening. She is wise and mysterious, possessing a surprising amount of durability. She is fairly decent, as she allows the Walltalkers to stay at her home for a short while and even offers them sanctuary from Reba Silo. Patricia possessed an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allowed her to make intellectual leaps. And although he was clever, Patricia lacked intellectual curiosity, rarely putting forth effort into school work, something he had in common with Roy Walltalker (although she did study to a reasonable extent for tests), and generally did her best work when tackling practical exams rather than theoretical ones. Patricia possessed a streak of pride and independence that almost cost her the victory on Field Day in sixth grade. Patricia was also known for wanting to tackle challenges and obstacles on her own, without the aid or intererence of others. She would, however, work with her friends and accept their assistance occasionally. She also had a bit of an obsessive personality, though this trait was not to rival Roy Walltalker. Relationships Janice Walltalker Patricia initially found Janice Morrison to be stuck-up and arrogant. Eventually, however, the two became best friends. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the two friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Out of concern for her friend, Janice often chided Patricia for her recklessness; though this occasionally put some strain on their relationship, it often served to keep Patricia on track. Patricia was always with Janice and was fiercely protective of her. In college, Patricia stood by Janice when even Roy doubted her. Janice, for her part, was quick to defend Patricia against bullying students and others who insulted her. She was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. Janice even saved Patricia’s life once when she was nearly killed during a skirmish to rescue a group of children. As Patricia herself described, Janice was one of two of her best friends, akin to a sister. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant others. They provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations, as shown when Patricia brought Janice her possessions, when she left them behind in class after a nasty row with Roy. Roy Walltalker , Patricia's enemy turned friend.]] Patricia initially found Roy to be quite annoying. However, she did finally warm up to him, but not before college was over and they went their separate ways. Part of her former hatred for Roy possibly stemmed from his bullying of her best friend, Janice Morrison. She was also nicer to him after he stopped bullying her. By 2015, Patricia had warmed up enough to Roy that she allowed him to spend the night when he and Janice were travelling together. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall'' Category:Characters Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:2020s deaths Category:Heroines Category:Fobbles Category:Athletes Category:D.I.T. characters